


You either become a hero, or see yourself die a villain

by Slytherin_Avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Avenger/pseuds/Slytherin_Avenger
Summary: Alex Jones has had a pretty interesting life so far. Aliens invaded New York, a group of evil robots made by Ivan Vanko bombed the city, Tony Starks  planetary defense system went rogue, an ex-hydra assassin was on the loose, the avengers split up and half the universe dissappeared for five years. Including their sister Michelle, or as they call her, Michie. But what happens when they goes on a school trip with their decathlon team, definitely takes the cake.(Or, the story of how my oc completely fucked up, because they were more interested in becoming the protagonist, than becoming a hero)
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Wanda Maximoff/Shuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You either become a hero, or see yourself die a villain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have absolutely no idea how the american school system works, so I just go with what's the most convenient for the story.

_Hello Michie,_

_It's me, Alex. If you are reading this I have made a huge mistake and I need your help. What I'm about to tell you is so secret, that other than me, nobody knows a thing. So, let's start at the beginning._

* * *

**4 Oktober 2023**

Its been a little over eight months since the blip, so it's been a little over eight months since I got my sister back. It still feels like it's a dream, like I could wake up any moment an she would be gone again. I know it's just as weird for her as it is for me. Suddenly I'm in the same class, I'm the same age, I've lived five years without my big sister and now I'm two months older than her.

It hurts of course, losing five years with my sister. But I think I was okay with it. I always thought of it as part of my sad background story. You are probably thinking, "but Alex, why would you have a sad background story". Ever since I was little, all I wanted to be was a great hero, in a great story. And with every new superhero, that dream feels more and more like a possibility. And there is one thing every hero has in common. Each and every last one of them, has a tragic backstory. And I- 

"ALEX! Stop daydreaming, get your bags before you're too late for school." I look at my computer, and unfortunately I see that my mom is right, I need to hurry. 

"I'll be on time, don't worry" I shout back while I throw the books in my bag. I make it to the bus, with only a quick break for breakfast. 

* * *

As Michie and I arrive at school, we walk towards our friends. We both had a different group of friends, but after the blib we all became friends. Sure, the old groups are still very visible, but that's for the best. Now we are just three small groups of best friends who are one big group of friends.

But before I can get lost in my thoughts I hear one of my best friends call, "Alex! Get over here." 

"Hey Yasmin, what's going on?" I giggle slightly after that, I could see her practically vibrating from excitement. 

"we're going tO EUROPE!! The entire decathlon team is going, it's this year's field trip,, apparently we will be able to see different branches of Stark Industries!"

"What?! But our surprise field trip is next week already, why would they only now announce something this big?" 

"They already informed our parents, but asked everyone to keep it a surprise." 

"Oh my god" 

"what?"

"WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE!!" 

* * *

By the time we were all in class, Europe was already the most discussed subject this week. I was sitting in the back, together with Brad, Zach and Yasmin. We are the only four from our year in the decathlon team that weren't blipped.

We were watching (and judging) the rest of the class quietly. As the decathlon team we are mostly put in the same classes. But in the light of everything that happened, we are more like a family. A weird dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. Especially with what happened two months ago...

++++++

 **13 Augustus** **2023**

There are eight men, five in their classroom and three standing guard. We were hold hostage for the last twenty minutes. But suddenly, Peter and two of the new kids jump into action.

Peter runs toward three of the guards who are standing together. He punches one guy in the stomach and turns to punch another one across the jaw. He kicks the leg of the third man away, while punching the other two guys knock out.

Meanwhile the two new girls both run towards a guard and start fighting them. As soon as both lay down on the floor, the girls run towards the guards outside the room.

++++++

It had a big impact on all of us, we were held at gunpoint and three of our classmates saved us. We were incredibly lucky that working for Stark Industries also meant mandatory self defense class. As I had learned later on, the two new girls, Shuri and Kiki, both also worked there and had to change schools because otherwise they would be too far away. And, well, after seeing puny Parker beat up three grown up guys with guns... Nobody doubted the internship anymore. 

The class is almost always the same, Shuri, Harley, Kiki, Ned and Peter sitting next to the windows talking about whatever, with Michie sitting next to them pretending to read a book. 

Of course, Betty, Cindy, Sally, Abe and Eugene are sitting in the middle. After Peter, Shuri and Kiki saved us, Flash apologized personally to everyone he had hurt and asked all of us to call him Eugene. So he could start again and be better this time.

And lastly, us four in the corner, observing and talking about whatever is happening. The only thing missing is the Maximoff twins. They moved from Sokovia, unfortunately they are still Juniors despite being the same age as us.

"alex... Alex.... ALEX..." Zach said the last one a little too loud.

"Zach, do you want to share something with the class?"

"No thanks, sir."

"Then please, keep your mouth shut."

"Yes sir" Zach sighed soft, and continued whispering "Alex, stop daydreaming, he's going to talk about the trip to Europe." 

"As some of you may know, we are going on a trip to Europe. We will use this opportunity to visit some historical places, quiet please. Wait with the commentary until I'm done. And we will visit some of the global Stark Industries facilities, so we can see the difference between some countries. QUIET! Good, only one more thing and you can talk all you want. Tony Stark himself granted us this very special opportunity, with one condition, that we would allow his friends children to come with our class on this trip. Any questions?" 

"Sir, who are coming with us?" Abe almost yelled. 

"Ah, good question Abe, that would be Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." As soon as Mr Harrington said that, everyone started talking.


End file.
